


Mending Bridges

by FallenFurther



Series: Episode related fics [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brother Feels, Gen, Making Up, buried treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFurther/pseuds/FallenFurther
Summary: Scott knows he has some brothers to cheer up after the rescue and he starts with Virgil.Set post Series 3 Episode 22 Buried Treasure
Relationships: Scott Tracy/Virgil Tracy
Series: Episode related fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612372
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Mending Bridges

Debrief had been quick and tense. Gordon was angry at him and Virgil was angry at both him and Gordon. When they had finished, Gordon stormed off in a huff with a irate Virgil following close behind. Scott sighed. He'd have to sort this out but first he needed food. A quick trip to the kitchen and Scott made himself a sandwich and gulped down a glass of water. He was thankful he'd left the Reacher doll in his room for debrief, knowing now that having it there would have made Gordon impossible to deal with. He was going to have to leave Gordon to chill for a bit, which meant tackling Virgil first. 

Scott washed up his plate and glass. He headed to Virgil's room and knocked gently before poking his head in. Virgil was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. With no response from the man, Scott entered and perched on the bed next to his brother. Virgil looked at Scott and sighed. 

"I knew you'd come." Virgil's eyes went back to the ceiling. Scott could hear the underlying tone of anger and frustration in the words. His brother sat up and moved so he was leaning against the headboard of his bed.

"What happened today, Virgil? You said you'd be monitoring us." Scott kept his voice calm and even. As much as he wanted to rip Virgil for the lack of judgement, he could tell from his brother's mood that it would cause a rift between them, and Scott couldn't handle that. He needed Virgil to keep him on the straight and narrow. So, Scott tried to keep his thoughts to myself. Virgil looked him in the eye, his brown eyes full of hurt and sadness that tugged on Scott's heart. He had to fix his brother. Virgil sighed. 

"I don't know, Scott. I went back into Thunderbird 2 and monitored you, and I was, until I called to give John an update. Turns out he was monitoring you too. I sat there, looking out at the upset groundskeeper and felt redundant. So, I handed over to John and went over to the groundskeeper to see if I could make peace with him. He was reluctant at first, but he let me in and showed me the basics. I was shocked when he said I could do the last bush, considering his reaction to the damage we did to the giraffe, and even he let me do a Thunderbird! He really liked it too." 

Virgil let out an exasperated breath. Scott knew what was coming next. He knew Virgil so well, just as Virgil knew him so well. It's what made them a good team. It also meant they were on each other’s back a lot, for not doing what they should. 

"And then you guys came out the ground and caused a sinkhole. Which took not only my topiary bush, but the other two with it. I'd worked hard not only on the bush but on improving the image of International Rescue in Mr Greene's eyes, and you went and ruined it." 

Virgil's frustration was evident, his hands in fists at his side. Scott wanted to point out the life and death situation that had been happening below the surface. He wanted to point out the lack of choice they had and the fact that they couldn't control the WRM. That they wouldn't have been able to stop the WRM getting so close to the surface, even of they'd know it was going to happen. He wanted to tell his brother it was just a bush and he could do it again, but Scott knew better. Instead, Scott moved to sit beside his brother, though he had to keep one leg on the ground as there wasn't enough room for him to sit fully on the bed, without invading his brother’s space. 

"I'm sorry, Virgil. John's always watching us, and in the moment, it slipped my mind that you'd be fighting for the job." 

Scott turned his head and gazed at his brother's face. The sadness was still there but the frustration had started to leave his eyes. Virgil unclenched his hands and brought his knees up but turned his face away. 

"It was a good idea, trying to get the groundskeeper onside. It's just unfortunate that the exit John gave us was right next to you."

Virgil sighed and his shoulders slumped, and Scott felt mild relief. Watching the anger leave his brother meant he'd done his job. He was never going to heal the sorrow. Virgil put his heart into all his artwork, and to see it destroyed like that would leave its mark. Time would be needed for that hurt to heal. 

"Next time you take the mole. Maybe it'll come back in one piece then."

Scott watched Virgil shake his head as a small smile graced his face. 

"Definitely, can't trust you with nice things anymore. Maybe One is a little much for you, can't have you not bringing her home. Maybe Alan or Gordon could fly her for a bit?"

Scott smiled at his younger brother and gave him a playful elbow in the side. 

"I'll stay away from the pods, if you keep Gordon away from One."

Virgil shook his head and chuckled. "You still worked up about that?"

Scott shook his head. "No, but he belongs in the water, in Thunderbird 4."

"He does." 

Scott sat beside his brother in silence. His thoughts drifting back to the time they almost lost him. 

"You really annoyed him by opening that toy."

Scott sighed. "I know. I'm not going to hear the end of it for a while." 

"What are little brothers for, aye?" 

Scott chuckled, "I don’t know, they seem to be good at giving me grey hairs." 

Virgil laughed but looked slightly distant. Scott watched as his brother stretched his fingers, a sure-fire sign that Virgil had an image in his head that needed to be expressed. Scott got up and took his leave, glad that his brother was in a better mood and certain he'd find a new piece of art on progress in the morning.


End file.
